


Coming Home

by arynna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynna/pseuds/arynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans/Narcissa Black. AU fic with slight mentions of JP/SB, RL/SS. Lily and Narcissa from 4th year onward. Trying to find their way home, together. Through Hogwarts, the War, and everything else. Femmeslash. Wonky formatting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Narcissa Black was a very mild mannered, well spoken, if not utterly self-centered and often vain girl. She once prided herself on being the beauty of Slytherin house, and the best damn Chaser the school had seen in an age. Except for a few things she wasn't so well spoken about. A few people she didn't try and seduce. That she didn't dare speak to except for to mock, because actual conversation with the party in question would certainly give her away.

So, Narcissa, being a Slytherin—Stood behind the icy walls of her last name, of her Pureblood status. Of being one of the members of the ancient and most noble house of Black. She stood behind the silliness of believing that being of Pure blood meant that she was better than anyone else. That is, until someone came along to crack that illusion. That someone made everything up until that point was just acting, was just some silly game.

Yet, the truth was an ugly thing. Ugly and beautiful all at once, like most truths are. Like something that you long to tell everyone, but you dare not for fear of shattering the perfect world that you have created in your mind. Narcissa's world was red and gold and stolen kisses, whispers and promises. Dreams, laughter, joy. Certainly not things any normal Slytherin should be thinking of.

The truth was ugly because of the fact that Narcissa wore her green and silver with pride. She would never stop being a Slytherin, through and through. Yet—She knew she was not like the rest. She knew her housemates would never accept the real Narcissa Black. A girl with dreams, cares, wants, desires. A girl that did not care about the evil building in the world, that did not notice the power some say her last name gave her. The Narcissa that laughed, that saw joy in simple things. No, they would not like this truth at all.

They would not like a Narcissa that was in love, not one bit. The truth was cruel, then…Heartless in its logic. The icy reality of it all often made Narcissa wonder why she wasn't mad from the pain of the realization. There was no way to change it, but yet she often longed for a way to make things right. To make it somehow…Logical. To make what she dreamed of occurring, somehow—all right. To make it less of the disaster it would have been in the real world. She sighed, knowing such a day would never come.

Other times, though…And she perked up a bit as her mind drifted, her truth was beautiful. It was red, gold, orange. Fire. It was crisp apples, autumn, wood smoke. Beautiful was creamy skin scattered with freckles, emerald green eyes that saw straight into your soul and held it there, not letting it fall—Just letting you stay suspended in their beauty. Beautiful was a Mudblood. A Gryffindor. Everything she was supposed to hate, she instead adored. Coveted. Dreamed of. Oh, Lily Evans was every single thing Narcissa had ever wanted…And 'Cissa was a driven girl. Whatever she wanted, she usually got. Except for in the case of Evans, and it was driving her mad.

Cissa had been watching Lily Evans for years. It was now her fifth year at Hogwarts, and Lily's fourth. Evans was in some advanced classes, thus they shared some time blocks. They shared Advanced Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. As it was, the next class was indeed…Potions. With a jolt, 'Cissa woke from her revelry and gathered her things, beginning the long and lonely walk to Potions class. The only joy she had to look forward to besides the actual Potion itself, was the fact that Lily would be there. Yes, indeed. That was certainly something to look forward to.


	2. I Always Get what I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cissa causes trouble. Little does she know how this is going to work out...

'Cissa took a seat at the very edge of a row of Slytherins. Her work area was right at the end of the asile, and about 3 feet across the way, was Lily Evans. Their cauldrons were next to one another, a fact that Evans did not seem to like at all. Was it 'Cissa's imagination, or when 'Cissa reached for their shared beetle eyes, her hand brushing Lily's—Was that a blush? Nonsense, Black. Keep your eyes on the task at hand. Today they were Potions partners, bless whatever gods had decided that. Although, it was not the gods, but their rather aloof professor, that had. Slughorn was an idiot. And more often than not, he was not teaching classes, but away at one of his meetings. He often had a ghost professor fill in for him on those days. Today was one such day.

The drone of, "Partner up with whoever is beside you at your right—no bickering now, just do it. Page three hundred and twenty. I expect this potion completed by the end of class." Slughorn was just about to leave the room—He looked a bit peeved that the class was keeping him from leaving to go to his club meeting. Narcissa had an idea. With a wave of her hand she dumped the entire pile of beetle eyes into her cauldron, watching as a nasty plume of blue smoke resulted. She quickly turned to Evans and smiled an evil smile.

"Professor! Evans just ruined my potion!"

"What? I did no such bloody thing, Black! I didn't touch your ruddy potion."

"Oh yes you did, Evans! Professor, I was just sitting here counting beetle eyes, I sw—"

"Narcissa Black, Miss Evans. All well and good, I'm sure. I have a way to solve this. Tomorrow night. Detention. The BOTH of you. You can gladly bicker to your heart's content while you shell snails for Madam Sprout. Quite a good solution, don't you think? Now clean up that nasty smoke, both of you…And start to work on the Potion. You have until the end of class, girls. I would have expected better of both of you."

"You evil bitch!" Evans was beautiful when she was angry. It was all that 'Cissa could do not to just kiss her right there.

"You wouldn't know a damned thing about me being a bitch, Evans. We all know you're a Mudblood. I will have you know that I am most definitely not a bitch…I am a Black, after all."

"Arrrgh! Black, you are so infuriating! Let's just work on this stupid bloody potion because the sooner I get away from you, the better off I will be."

"Sick of my company already, Evans? At least I'm attractive, unlike the people you normally associate with."

"Attractiveness has nothing to do with how a person is in a friendship. But I'm sure you would know nothing about friendship, I doubt you have any of those as it is. Being such a frigid Slytherin slut."

"…Excuse. Me?" Narcissa turned to face Evans, her blue eyes dark with barely hidden anger, or was that amusement? Evans would mistake it for anger. Narcissa smirked, as Lily had just left herself wide open for Narcissa's next jab…And a way for 'Cissa to figure out if Lily liked her or not.

"Oh, Evans…That was bloody low. We all know you really want my head between your legs, but that's no reason to insult the people I've been with who have had that pleasure…And as for me craving sex? I must admit I am a sucker for…" Oh, 'Cissa was evil…She leaned close to Evans, snaking her fingertips out to brush away that crimson hair, shivering as the tips tingled…

"I am…" her lips brushed Evans' ear as most of the room looked on in shock, the amount of smoke from now ruined potions hiding them at least somewhat…

"A sucker for long, freckled fingers between my legs. I'm sure you could show me a thing or two…I know you've been dying to hear…" a pause then, a purely delightful pause in which 'Cissa could feel Lily squirm.

"H-Hear what, Black?" a stammer. Perfect. Perfect. 'Cissa licked her lips and leaned forward, running her tongue along Lily's ear.

As she did so, a vision hit her like a ton of bricks. Bedroom. Lily. Her. Sheets. Tangled. Lily's head, her legs…and the moan that escaped her lips was anything but faked, anything but the staged whisper she had hoped for.

The resulting, _"Oh, goddess…Lilllyyy…."_ That escaped Narcissa's lips was shocking not just to her, but to Evans. Whom swayed on the spot and turned to look at 'Cissa in shock.

"Black. I do believe we are at a standstill. I despise you. You despise me. But…you…I…No. No, Black. No. It's impossible. It's bloody impossible and you can stop torturing me any minute now!" was that a sudden sheen of wetness in those emerald eyes? 'Cissa shivered violently and moved away from Evans, her mind ablaze with her own thoughts on the situation.

 _Oh goddess she feels it. She feels the same way I do. We are so buggered. Bloody hell. Bloody, bloody hell._

That was the last thought 'Cissa had before the bell rang and she jumped up from the table like someone had shot her, running toward the door—and her sweet escape from Evans and everything she meant to 'Cissa. Everything she could never be.


	3. Have You Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention turns into something so much more for our two girls...

After dinner, during which Narcissa nearly burnt her tongue about ten times, and pointedly avoided looking over at the Gryffindor table, which took every shred of control she had. Lily was suffering much the same fate, as James and Sirius jabbed at her about her silence.

"Oi Evans, what's got you so quiet?" Sirius fixed her with his blue eyes, looking perplexed. Lily was often one of the quieter members of their little ragtag gang, but she never had been this quiet.

"Just thinking, Sirius. You know, that thing you don't often do." She giggled and smiled at him good naturedly. Arching a brow as she saw James sneak his fingers slowly over to Sirius' for a what would have been invisible had Lily not been looking directly at them, touch. She decided to say nothing for the time being, and smirked to herself with an amused chuckle as Sirius turned a light shade of pink.

"I think! How can you say that, Lily? I am forever wounded!"

"That's the first time I've heard 'forever' equal three seconds, Sirius." quipped James, which earned him a box upside the ear for his efforts. As the courses changed over to pudding, Lily helped herself to a slice of treacle tart and let her mind drift back to earlier that day. Apparently, Narcissa Black fancied her. Well, that was all well and good, because Lily fancied her as well. The blonde haired, blue eyed cousin of Sirius, had been the object of her silent affection ever since Lily first laid eyes on her.

Yet, it was impossible. Absolutely impossible. 'Cissa was a Slytherin…And since when was she Cissa? It sounded like a nickname, like a lover's name. Which they were most certainly not. Lily shivered, and rationalized it quickly with the fact that 'Narcissa' was quite the mouthful. What if this was all some sick joke? What if it was all a game to torture the mudblood some more? It would be typical of Narcissa to do such a thing. However, lately—Lily had noticed the jabs had been few and far between…That when they had come, it seemed that Narcissa's heart wasn't in it.

Before Lily knew it, the bell sounded. With the bell came her detention. She bid farewell to the boys, and made her way to the Potions classroom. Narcissa, as she had expected, was not there yet. Lily saw the pile of snails and shuddered. She hated snails.

Lily had been eyeing the snails when Narcissa walked in, quirking an eyebrow at her Lily returned to looking disgustedly at the snails. It was all she could do to not look back at Narcissa.

"Evans." Narcissa said her eyes burrowing into the wealth of auburn red hair on the back of Lily's head. Lily flinched ever so slightly and nodded taking one of the snails into her hand. Narcissa set her things down and did the same.

"I bloody hate snails." Was all Lily said, focused on the task at hand, throwing the now empty snail shell into the bin at their feet.

"I would have thought you'd love them, considering they are slimy and disgusting. Much like the blood that runs through your veins." Narcissa threw the barb with little effort, although it fell flat when Lily caught a glimpse of the heartbroken longing hidden behind Narcissa's blue eyes.

"Hrmph. Not up to your usual standard, Black. I think you're slipping. Not at all the cutting jab it used to be. Is the lack of sex getting to you?"

"Oh hush, Evans. What would you know about sex?"

Plunk. Another snail shell hit the bin as the silence echoed on, clinging to Lily like her sheets in the morning.

"I know…I know more than you think I do, Black." Furious shelling of snails began to cover up her nervousness.

Plunkplunkplunk Hands worked feverishly, not looking at 'Cissa, doing anything but looking at 'Cissa.

"I beg to differ, judging by the suffering you are inflicting on those poor snails."

"They are already dead, Black."

"Doesn't matter. I think you've never slept with anyone. That you're just trying to save face so you won't seem like the virginal Mudblood you are. Who would want to sleep with you, anyway?"

"You would." Lily spoke the words before she could stop herself, nearly laughing at Narcissa's shocked expression. A few snail shells hit the bin as 'Cissa's hand ceased to work and she let them all go at once on reflex alone.

"I…I most definitely do not. You are not a Pureblood, Evans. I only sleep with Purebloods."

"Oh? I thought you were less…Specific. Judging by the rumors, you'll sleep with anyone that will go down on you, Black." Lily smirked at Black's flinch, as the older girl's hands trembled.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Evans. You know I am…Engaged…To Malfoy." Narcissa could not help the faint hint of fear and disgust that crept into her voice at that.

"Oh I know. Not too bloody thrilled about being Narcissa Malfoy?" a chill crept up Lily's spine as she spoke that, although she didn't know why.

"Not at all, to be honest, Evans. Malfoy is an evil man. I would rather die than be his wife. My mother arranged our marriage, much to my father's dismay. With my sister Andromeda off married to a muggle, and Bellatrix being..Crazy…My father had little choice but to accept the proposal at the time being. He says he is trying to get out of it, but only if I fall in love. He will not pawn me off to the first available suitor. He says he will get me out of the betrothal only if I find someone else to marry, and that he meets and approves of. Which is his way of saying, basically, that I am fucked."

Narcissa laughed then, a laugh so full of self-loathing that it hurt Lily to hear it, and she fixed the other girl with a curious stare as her Gryffindor nature got the best of her and she asked, "But what if you found someone?" her green eyes dark with curiosity.

"Impossible, Evans. Malfoy scares the piss out of half the school, and he has been obsessed with me since arriving at this school. He would make my life, and whoever dared court me—Hell…and who would have a Black? Besides James bloody Potter, whom is sickeningly in love with my cousin. Who would have me, Evans? Nobody. I am the last Black sister. Who in their right mind would want to become a Black?" another laugh, this one cut both of them deeply, Narcissa for letting it pass her lips, and Lily for hearing it but not reacting to the hurt in it.

"Someone would love you, Black." Lily ignored the little voice that whispered, 'I would love you, 'Cissa…' in the back of her mind.

"How bloody Gryffindor of you. I doubt it, Evans. Let's recap, again. I am engaged to someone who, if I broke the engagement, might kill me or whomever I date. My mother is insane, I am the last daughter of an ancient pureblood family, and, as if that wasn't enough, I'm a bloody lesbian, Evans. Are you fucking happy now?" snail shells hit the bin like gunshots, echoing in the emptiness of the room as the silence climbed with every passing second.

"Well. That's bloody rich. The last bloody Black daughter is bent. I would have never figured the rumors were true. Lucius Malfoy must love that. He seems sadistic enough. He's slept with you I'd imagine, Black? Not a pretty experience, but I bet he loved every minute."

"Like I said, Evans. Lucius Malfoy is a very cruel boy." A shudder, then, as Narcissa tried unsuccessfully to block out the onslaught of memories that came with Evans' assessment.

"I'm sorry Black, I didn't mean to hit a nerve. I would assume you would like having sex with him, he is, after all; your soon-to-be-husband. I would think you would still care for him to some extent, if only to keep up appearances."

"What would you know about keeping up appearances, Evans? I hate every second I spend with him. He languishes after me like I'm the only girl in the school. He knows I like girls, and he tortures me every second about it. Sleeping with him is even worse…Keeping up appearances indeed. I'd imagine you've never slept with someone you hated? Or anyone for that matter, remember, you're probably still a bloody virgin."

"I am, if you must know. Are you happy now? Nobody has ever even kissed me! Is that what you wanted to bloody hear?" Lily's outburst was unexpected, and caught Narcissa off guard. She chuckled a bit at the vehement tone in Evans' voice. Obviously Narcissa had struck a cord with her 'virgin' assessment.

"I figured as much, Evans. You blush when someone moans your name. I would have thought at least Potter would have kissed you. He did trail after you pretty pathetically for a while there."

"Until he realized he was in love with your cousin." Another bitter whisper. Narcissa openly laughed at this, her suspicion confirmed. Oh, that was rich indeed. Another thing to tease Sirius about at family gatherings. They had to have something to laugh about between twelve course discussions about evil and the benefits thereof.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Evans. Not even a kiss? I'd imagine people would be lining up to kiss you. It's not as if you are unattractive. Quite the opposite, actually." Narcissa offered that half in pity, seeing Lily's expression, and half in honesty.

"Me? Attractive? Oh please, Black. I am no beauty. With this hair and these god awful freckles? I am nothing of the sort." A snort, then, as if Evans dared Black to challenge her assessment. Evans made a move to walk away, then. Narcissa stood suddenly, catching the other girl's wrist. Her fingers burned pleasurably as they contacted the creamy skin.

"I stand by what I said. You are beautiful, Evans…" quickly, before she could lose her nerve, Narcissa tangled her hands in that thick red hair, shivering as she did so; slamming her lips to Evans' in what was no doubt the girl's first kiss indeed. All teeth and lips and too much tongue. As it continued, Narcissa showed Lily without words, the proper placement of her sweet lips, and their tongues gently met and danced together with an electricity that made them both go weak at the knees. When they finally broke apart, Narcissa grabbed her things and turned to bolt. She was a fool. An utter fool. She waited, much like Lily was; for a hex that never came.

"I've wanted you…Wanted that…For so long, Narcissa." The sob and resulting crush of Narcissa's ribs as Evans pulled her close, was more than 'Cissa had ever dreamed to imagine it could be.

"First name basis, Lily…?" her hand reached out of its own accord and stroked the younger girl's cheek, which was rewarded with a gentle nuzzle. Oh, Narcissa nearly melted into Lily's arms.

"You fancy me, don't you, Narcissa?" she looked up at her with those emerald eyes, and Narcissa blushed heatedly.

"Yes, Evans. I've fancied you for quite a while. You feel the same, judging by the fact that you are most definitely in my arms right now, I am not bat-bogey hexed, and we are both still standing." 'Cissa laughed then, like the falling of snow, and looked deep into Lily's eyes for some kind of answer. Whatever Lily saw in 'Cissa's eyes made her smile with an utter joy that took 'Cissa's breath away.

Lily was gathering her courage, and finally she pressed her lips to 'Cissa's once again, drawing the other girl down on the floor, which; she now noticed…'Cissa had transfigured a piece of paper into a thick green comforter, and books into squashy pillows. Oh, this was rich indeed. What if they got caught? Lily pushed the thought out of her mind, and it ceased to function as Narcissa's tongue traced along her neck, and she whimpered softly.

"Oh goddess, 'Cissa…More please…" her begging shocked her, and Narcissa smiled with a knowing grin, her hands boldly stroking over the curves of Lily's breasts, which made the younger girl open her mouth and moan full-tilt, as Narcissa's lips sucked at a tender spot on her neck. Lily squirmed, feeling every touch go straight to the core of her, knowing that her skirt was going to be ruined at any moment if Narcissa kept this up. Lily gasped as her shirt was removed, as well as her bra, in short order.

"Narcissa, w-what are you doing?" Lily felt her nipples react to the cold, and she blushed a red that went to the tips of her ears.

"Showing you what you've been missing, Lily." Was all the older girl said before she claimed Lily's lips for another kiss, her tongue quickly moving to run down between Lily's breasts, as she kissed the skin she found there gently, her tongue running over Lily's nipples. The sensation found Lily shivering, clinging to Narcissa like she was all Lily had left in the world, gasps and whimpers escaping her lips.

"Lily…I think I could easily fall in love with you, you know." This revelation came as fingertips dipped along Lily's hips, which caused the younger girl to tremble and a keening, wanton moan laden with desire, to free itself from Lily's lips.

"I…Narcissa…I've been in love with you for years." Choked this out between moans, it was too much to handle, everything was brighter, touches were like fire, and yes there hipbones and fingertips, Lily whimpered and locked her gaze with Narcissa's, trying to make her expression show that she meant every word she said.

"Lily…I love you, too. I wouldn't be here, doing this…If I didn't love you. I never thought I'd hear you say such a thing, I never thought this could happen to us…" as those words crossed Narcissa's lips, Lily felt as if she could fly. Her heart was somewhere in the vicinity of her throat, and she was practically giddy with joy. Lily was unprepared for the rush of pleasure that hit her as Narcissa trailed a finger up her inner thigh. She whimpered, embarrassed, as Narcissa's hand travelled higher up her leg.

"I know what you want, Lily. Trust me, you're going to get it." A chuckle then, as Narcissa's hand skillfully parted Lily's lips, and the younger girl's thoughts came to a sudden standstill.

"Oh. Oh oh oh goddess…" was all she managed to choke out, her hands clutching Narcissa's back, as 'Cissa trailed two fingers up and down Lily's warm, silky wetness. They found what they sought with little effort, which earned Narcissa a scream of delight, and as 'Cissa's fingers set to work in soft, rhythmic circles, Lily was taken to a new world.

"Narcissa…oh, Narcissa…Oh goddess please don't stop." Hips arching of their own accord, Lily blushed as her legs began to tremble, it seemed as if her body was both betraying her and helping her at the same time. There was something building in her, like a fire. Like a dam about to burst. She yearned after it like she'd never wanted anything before. Her moaning grew louder with every passing minute, and her lips crashed against 'Cissa's in a jumble of tongues and searing lips, promises and passion riding on every slick graze of tongues, desire written in every stroke of smooth, wet skin.

Narcissa's focus had narrowed to every arch of Lily's hips, had ceased to function past the sensations she felt at her fingertips, as she shivered in delight. All she knew was that this was it. She grinned to herself as she leaned down and deepened the kiss, just as she moved her fingers a little to the left, hoping her guess was correct. Her breath was hot and steamy in Lily's mouth, her tongue lashing out and tangling itself with Lily's. Narcissa was rewarded for her efforts in short order, indeed. She had to fight from laughing as Lily's body tensed, and Narcissa waited for the moment she had dreamed about for the last three years.

"Oh…Oh goddess…Nar…Nar-ci-ci-cissa!" Lily felt everything go blue and red and orange, colors exploded behind her eyes, as she reached her first orgasm. She felt her body clench and unclench, screaming Narcissa's name louder and louder as she came against the other girl's fingers. Whimpering as she did so, her entire body shaking from the emotions involved. Narcissa smiled sweetly down at Lily and kissed her again, cupping her face in her hands.

"Did you enjoy that, Lily?" a small laugh then, as Lily nuzzled against Narcissa's neck.

"Enjoy is an understatement, Narcissa. That was bloody brilliant." Lily echoed 'Cissa's laugh, and wrapped her arms around the blonde, cuddling closer to her.

"I'm glad my skills in bed lived up to your expectations, Lily." Narcissa kissed her again, and Lily shivered.

"We should probably get out of this classroom…C-Can I sleep in your dorm tonight? I don't dare try and make it back up to Gryffindor tower without getting caught." Lily smiled and returned Narcissa's kiss sweetly.

"Of course. I don't mind at all. My housemates will never notice…Considering I have my own private rooms since second year." Narcissa grinned down at Lily and helped the other girl to her feet, and before Lily knew it they were huddled close together under an invisibility cloak, beginning their trek back to the Slytherin dungeons. Oh, goddess…What had Lily gotten herself into? Well, whatever it was, she never wanted it to end.


	4. Into the Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the night in the Slytherin dorms? Lily's a bit apprehensive...

Lily huddled with Narcissa under the older girl's invisibility cloak, as their path took them to the Slytherin dungeon entrance. Narcissa paused at the door and whispered, "Nobility." Before gesturing to Lily to follow her.

Lily looked around, a bit surprised. She would have expected the dungeons to be chilly, but the fire that stoked the front room kept it toasty. The room was paneled in dark wood that glowed in the light, and plush green carpeting met their feet as they traveled down a hallway "I just can't get over it, your own rooms?" Lily seemed stunned at the prospect. "How did you manage that?" Narcissa's response was merely a noncommittal jerk of her head, and the darkening of her blue eyes.

"I…kept people awake, Evans."

"Whatever do you mean? With all the moaning? That's nowhere near a good enough reason to give you your own room." Lily arched a brow at the other girl, and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, she sensed she had put her foot in her mouth; and was trying to backpedal furiously.

"I have nightmares, Evans. Nightmares not even silencio could silence after a while. And the thrashing kept my dorm mates awake...But that is a conversation for another time, don't you think? I want tonight to be special. Certainly not marred by my past."

"I—I'm sorry, 'Cissa. Really I am. I didn't realize…" Lily stammered, before she was cut off with a kiss. Narcissa had pressed her lips to Lily's as her hand swung open the door to her rooms and shut it behind them. The cloak was removed, and Lily found herself looking around in awe.

The carpet was the same, the wood was the same, but the bed was not Hogwarts standard. Narcissa had to have had it brought for her. It was a wonderful thing, oak, carved, a headboard with designs of lilies, narcissus, snapdragons, and larkspur. There were words spiraling down the posts, but Lily could not make them out. The comforter was a dark emerald green, and the pillowcases a silver unlike any lily had ever seen. A desk, inkwell, and chair stood in one corner, and the other was a fireplace and a few squashy looking armchairs, as well as a small card table that looked to be oak as well. The carpet under their feet was an ornately patterned thing that read at its edges, "The ancient and most noble house of Black" all the way around it.

Narcissa smiled sweetly at Lily and asked, "Well? Do you like it?"

"Yes! It's beautiful, 'Cissa. Thank you so much for letting me stay the night."

"What's mine is yours, love. Now then, are you ready for bed…? Or perhaps, did you want to continue where we left off?" Narcissa arched one fine, blonde brow at Lily; and smiled as her hand closed around Lily's wrist, and she dragged her over to the bed. Lily found herself shoved back gently, landing in the thick comforter, as Narcissa took her into her arms, her lips slamming against Lily's once more in a heated kiss. Lily whimpered and returned it with everything she had in her. Hands clutched at shoulders, and suddenly, Lily noticed she found both herself and Narcissa without clothing. Her heart stopped beating as she took in the sight of Narcissa's pale skin, lit by the lamplight.

"You're beautiful, 'Cissa. Absolutely bloody stunning." Narcissa blushed, and thanked Lily quietly, before looking a bit surprised as the redhead kissed her once again. Narcissa was even more stunned when Lily's long, soft fingers, ran their way down her side. She whimpered like she never had before, and felt something shift inside of her. Something shining, bright, and new. Something like fire. It burned in her, and it came to life at Lily's touch. An overwhelming feeling of love crashed over her, and she kissed Lily once again, pouring her heart and soul into the kiss.

Lily moaned into Narcissa's open mouth, letting her fingers trail down 'Cissa's thigh gently, as her hand found the space between 'Cissa's legs. The other girl froze in shock, and Lily felt her trembling. She slowed their kiss down, and moved her fingers very slowly, lovingly, with a gentle shyness that quelled the tremors coming from Narcissa.

"I—I love you, Lily." Narcissa whispered as she felt Lily's fingers stroking her, felt the love in Lily's touch. She trembled and leaned back into the pillows. This was more than she could have ever hoped for.

"I love you, too, Narcissa. I love you so very much…" Lily's fingertips found what they sought, and began rubbing at it slowly, Lily pressing her lips to 'Cissa's once again, feeling her love moan into the kiss, the arch of her hips showing Lily just how to touch her; without speaking.

As the night wore into dawn, and pink streaks hit the horizon—It found the two girls, cuddled close, wrapped in warm blankets—And looking quite as if they had reached the heavens. Lily's head was on Narcissa's shoulder, and the blonde had the redhead pulled close, her own blonde hair mingling with Lily's, as her head rested atop Lily's own. Narcissa lay awake with the sunrise, thinking things over to herself, but her conclusion seemed to frighten and excite her, both...


	5. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cissa takes drastic measures to ensure she never has to lose her Lily...

With the dawn, came Narcissa's decision. As Lily lay sleeping in her arms, she slid out of bed to the desk. With the trembling hands of a prisoner about to be let free, she started penning hastily across the parchment, the ink running in places as she got ahead of herself.

Father-

I cannot, cannot at all-Marry Lucius Malfoy. I beg of you, break the engagment. I will do anything! Anything you ask. I will even pretend to be a Mudblood-Hating Slytherin for Mother's sake…Just…Please-Do not force me to marry that vile boy.

Please.

-Narcy

She sent her owl Taryn to the house of Black with instructions not to leave until she had gotten a reply. As half an hour passed, Narcissa began to worry. However, at five past six, her father's great horned owl swept into the open window and landed on the desk. Narcissa untied the parchment with trembling fingers.

To My Daughter Narcissa

From: Cygnus Black

Done is done. Your mother will be furious, however. Please, I beg of you-Do not strike her ire further, Narcy. It is not worth the pain you will endure. Do well in your studies, and make me proud. You are a Black, never forget this.

-Cygnus

As Narcissa scanned the letter, the silver band that had been on her hand seemed to dissolve before her eyes, into a shower of pewter colored sparks. The engagement was broken, her father had truly kept his word. Narcissa was free.

Oh, this was good. This was so very good, but so very bad. 'Cissa knew her mother would be beyond angry at her father's choice, and was bracing herself for the inevitable howler that would no doubt arrive today.

…And Malfoy, oh, Goddess…He was going to be livid. Narcissa trembled with all-out fear as she imagined the number of painful things he could do to her. Hopefully, today, at least—He found himself too much in a state of shock to do much more than gape at her. She would be lucky if that were the case. Maybe luck was with her today. Narcissa could do nothing more but beg the lightening sky that such a thing were true.

Panic rose in her like her bile now was, and she ran for the bathroom where she was promptly sick. She pressed her head against the cool tile of the sink as she straightened up, swishing water in her mouth to take that bloody awful taste out. She wished she could cast a Scourgify charm on her mouth. As such, she made do with her toothbrush and reveled in the clean feeling it left behind.

She knew that her mother was less inclined to be charitable towards her audacious request, and as she exited the bathroom, she was cornered by a bright red envelope with teeth. A howler. She bolted for the bathroom, and turned on every faucet she could in an attempt to drown out her mother's screaming.

"Narcissa Annabelle Black! What is the meaning of this? Calling off your engagement to Lucius Malfoy! He is of fine, Pureblood stock! You would do the Black family proud to marry him! Your sister Bellatrix is already taking the steps to do the right thing, however unstable she may be. Why can you not do the same? If you father's letter is to be believed, you are a disgrace to the name of Black! Falling for a MUDBLOOD? How dare you call yourself a Black, you are no daughter of MINE. I expect you to fall into step by Christmas holls, Narcissa—Or you will sorely regret it!"

As the letter burst into flames, Narcissa did not find it prudent to enlighten her mother to the fact that she had married into the family in the first place. Narcissa knew exactly what her mother's letter had hinted at, and she hoped beyond hope that her father could talk her 'round to being at least somewhat less violent by then.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she heard stirring from her bed, Lily was waking up. Narcissa ran to the bed, taking the utmost care not to disturb Lily as she climbed in beside her. She wrapped her arms around the other girl gently, kissing the top of her head. Half of her expected Lily to pull away at the sight of Narcissa's blue eyes staring down at her, but Lily responded to seeing Narcissa's soft smile by pulling her closer. As the warmth of Lily's body and the blankets crept around her, 'Cissa fell back asleep within minutes.


End file.
